A spy for a spy makes the whole world blind
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Set after 'don't judge a girl by her cover' Cammie returns after the summer for her 11th grade. year 11 when she meets Gemma Solomon, her favourite cover ops' teachers' daughter who has some very important information. Can Cammie let her mother, aunt, favourite teacher and his daughter to go on a rescue mission without her?


A spy for a spy makes the whole world blind

Love Converse x

Set after 'don't judge a girl by her cover'  
Cammie returns after the summer for her 11th grade. (Which to us Brit's is year 11) when she meets Gemma Solomon, her favourite cover ops' teachers' daughter who has some very important information. Can Cammie let her mother, aunt, favourite teacher and his daughter to go on a rescue mission without her?

**Hey, sorry if I've messed the grades up. I don't quite understand American years... If someone could leave a review and tell me that'd be great! So I hope you like the story, I've just gotton into the Gallagher Academy books and I'm now on the 5th one. Its sooo good! If you haven't read them do, otherwise this story will make no sense. Please leave a review! I've had lots of people read my stories and not leave a review. So if you could that'd be great! – Purple **

Chapter one

"Cammie? We know your hiding, and we can find you really easily" Bex warned, I rolled my eyes from behind the window's curtains

"Hey, Cam, we're gunna miss dinner can you hurry up and finish with hiding cos I wanna eat" Macy whined and pulled back my curtain. I turned and looked at her and gave her a grin.

"Hey Peacock" I said, she glowered at her code name, I slid myself off the window seat and followed Bex, Liz and Macy down the stairs to the great hall, where the smell of chicken was too strong for my stomach not to grumble.

"How was your summer?" Macy asked me  
"Oh you know, nothing to interesting. Yours?" I asked  
"Yeah it was alright I suppose, better that last year's that's for sure" She gave a bitter laugh as the two of us remembered last summer's chaos.  
"Nothing can be that bad this year" I promised, already knowing I would regret saying that.  
"Oh don't be so sure Gallagher girl" Said a voice from behind me. I spun and saw the smug smile of Zach Goode.  
"Oh. My. God." Macy and Bex whispered at the same time while Liz giggled  
"You're back?" The words came out my mouth like mush  
"Yep. We're staying the whole year this time. Are you gunna be able to handle that without planting bugs in our rooms?" He asked still smiling, I regained composure.  
"Nope." I said, he laughed and threw an arm over my shoulder and grinned at me  
"I wasn't expecting to say yes" He whispered in my ear, I looked up at him as we walked behind the others  
"Why are you here Zach?" I asked, he frowned  
"I, I had to make sure nothing like last year happened again, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt again" He said, my eyes fluttered to the lie detecting ring on my finger, it didn't buzz, but I knew that he really wasn't lying that he truly needed to make sure I was fine. I smiled  
"Have you gone soppy Goode?" I asked teasing; he flicked his hair nervously  
"Seems so. Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the hall, I nodded and we entered together, I glanced up at the teachers table and saw my aunt watch me as I walked in with Zach. My mother looked up too, but unlike Abby she smiled, and I knew it wasn't fake.

We sat down, Zach on my left and Bex of my right with Liz and Macy in front of me.  
My mother stood up and smiled at us all.

"Good evening girls and boys as well! As you can see the Blackthorn academy is here again and they will be for the year" She paused, waiting for the small bubble of chatter to stop. And just before she opened her mouth to speak again, I felt eyes on the back of my neck. Not Bex's, I could tell. It wasn't someone's I knew eyes, new eyes definitely.

"Bex" I hissed not moving my lips as mom started to talk about the rules for the newbie's.  
"Yeah" She whispered back  
"Can you feel eyes? Behind you? New eyes I mean" I said, the bench moved ever so slightly as she shifted her weight to look subtly behind us.  
"No one's their Cam, you sure it's not one of the boys watching Zach?" She asked  
"No. Their female eyes" I whispered, while everyone clapped and then tucked into the food in front of us.  
I turned round and looked at her  
"Cammie, there's nothing there" Bex said, I looked too and saw a flicker of a girl disappearing out the hall. I stood up; Zach caught my hand as I did  
"Where're you going?" He asked I didn't listen; instead I twisted my hand out of his and followed the girl silently through the doors.

There was no sound of footsteps as I walked carefully through the doors and down the corridor. I was starting to wonder if I'd been seeing things when I heard a thud, the sound of someone falling on the floor above my head.  
I ran up the stairs, turned quietly round the corner and saw on the floor a girl who couldn't have been any older the 19 or 20 sat on the floor nursing her ankle. She looked up at me  
"Cameron Ann Morgan" She smiled at me "I've heard alot about you"  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" I demanded  
"I'm Gemma Solomon, and from the surname I'm guessing you know why I'm here" She said, I gapped  
"Mr. S has a daughter?" I asked  
"Well I'm not his wife am I?" Gemma said sarcastically  
"Does he know your here?" I asked, she shook her head  
"I was going to go up to your mother's office and wait for her. But it seems you're a better pavement artist than your aunt says you are. And I fell over before I could get there" She grinned

"CAMMIE?" Yelled Zach from below, Gemma looked at me  
"Is that?" She drifted off as Zach came round the corner and saw us  
"Gemma?"  
"Hey Zach how you doing?" Gemma asked him, he looked surprised to see her  
"I'm fine. What you doing here?" he asked  
"Oh you know, come to see my dad" She said "would you too mind giving me a hand up?" she asked, I took her hand and pulled up to her feet "Thanks, now I'm guessing Rachel will have seen both you too leave, and Abby and Dad too so I'd better come down with you two and explain" She said, we looked at each other and nodded.

A list of pro's and con's of summer break  
By Cameron Ann Morgan

Pro: Its summer!  
Con: You don't get to see people like Macy and Liz for 11 weeks  
Pro: Granma Morgan makes the best apple pie ever  
Con: The extremely cute guy that tends to turn up randomly never does over the summer  
Pro: I stay with Bex  
Con: I never do anything exciting over the summer... when Bex isn't there  
Pro: I don't have to worry about tests  
Con: We become sloppy...

We walked down the stairs with an ever so slightly limping Gemma and into the grand hall. My mother was talking to Abby and Mr. S, all 3 looked at Bex, Macy and Liz and then at the door, then away again and then back when Abby said something like "Rach', look" they looked and saw us stood in the door way. Mr. Solomon stood up but didn't move. Instead, the 3 of us walked towards them with the Blackthorn boys grinning.  
"Gem!"  
"Emma"  
"Hi Gemma"  
"Gemma" She rolled her eyes at them and then looked at her father

"Hi Dad" she said  
"How the hell did you get in?" He asked, laughing slightly, she shrugged  
"Dunno. Trained well I guess" Gemma said, but then she frowned a little  
"I need to talk to you. Now. And Ms. Morgan" she looked at me then "Cammie should probably come too, it involves her" Gemma said, frowning still  
"Let her eat first-"  
"I don't mind-"  
"Of course Rach, would you mind if I ate too? It's just I haven't for a while..." She stopped talking when she saw her father's face, my mother laughed  
"Yes, I'm sure you won't mind sitting with Cammie?"  
"I don't mind sitting with anyone as long as it's not the dreaded Blackthorn boys" She smiled at Zach who scowled, while I coughed back a laugh  
"Are you okay Cam? We wouldn't want you chocking to death..." he mumbled, I kicked him lightly in the shin  
"Oops" I said, smiled and turned and walked away with him and Gemma behind me.

**Hehe, okay hope you liked it! Like I said, please review! Danka! (Thank you in German) **

**Love Converse x**


End file.
